charmedlegacyfandomcom-20200214-history
Dan Gordon
Contractor and Jack-of-all-trades Dan Gordon was the uncle and guardian of his niece Jenny Gordon who moved to San Francisco, California in Autumn 1999 into the home next door to Halliwell Manor. Dan eventually became Piper Halliwell's boyfriend and friend of Prue and Phoebe Halliwell. Quick Facts Full Name: Dan Gordon Birthdate: Early to Mid-1970's Birthplace: Portland, Oregon Hair Color: Sandy Blond Eye Color: Blue Skin Color: White Ethnicity: Caucasian American Species: Mortal Portrayed By: Greg Vaughan Meeting the Halliwells After moving to San Francisco, Dan's niece Jenny arrived at the doorstep of the Halliwell Sisters' requesting to use their phone to call her parents. As Jenny was making a call to Saudi Arabia, Dan arrived at the door looking for Jenny. The sisters were awestruck by his appearance thinking he was gorgeous. Dan apologized about Jenny and left the Manor, causing Phoebe to say she saw him first. Helping with P3 After Piper learned that the new club, P3, she and her sisters purchased wasn't up to code, Dan offered his knowledge of contracting to help them fix the club. He met with Phoebe, who was affected by a Smart Spell, at P3 and discussed various aspects that needed attention and offered to do them for next to nothing. Fine Romance Wanting to find a date, Dan purchased a membership at a dating service called Fine Romance where he made a video explaining what he liked about a woman and the ideal characteristics of a perfect woman. While investigating a demon known as the Succubus, Piper watched Dan's video and was extremely pleased by what she heard Dan saying. Manny Hanks After Prue cast a spell to track a Succubus she became a man and took on the name Manny Hanks. To gain knowledge of a man's body language, Manny used Dan as a figurehead on how he should act when he arrived at the Manor to pick up Piper. While Dan was waiting for Piper, Manny mimicked his body language and stance, trying to look as manly as possible. The Hearing Thoughts Spell and Dan as a Possible Warlock When Prue and Piper cast a spell allowing them to hear the thoughts of other people in order to learn if Dan and Prue's co-worker, Jack Sheridan were Warlocks, Piper heard Dan express nervousness that she wasn't going to go with him to Lake Tahoe and that when she was about to close the door he said that some how, some day, he was going to get through the damn door. After learning what Dan thought of her, Piper agreed to go to Lake Tahoe with Dan for romantic weekend. Piper's Illness When Piper was struck with a deadly infection known as Oroyo Fever, she collapsed in P3 and was immediately hospitalized. After learning what had happened, Dan spent all his time beside Piper, holding her hand and praying she would recover. Prue and Phoebe asked him to leave the room so they could cast an Awakening Spell to remove the illness from Piper but the spell didn't work as intended and had to be reversed. Upon reversal, Piper returned to her unconscious state and nearly died but Leo healed her but when she awoke, she called for Leo while Dan was right beside her. Phoebe's Spell Knowing that Piper was torn between Dan and Leo, Phoebe cast a spell that would allow signs to appear pointing Piper in the direction of the man she should choose. Initially, signs began to appear that seemed like they were related to Leo and Dan, such as a phone call for a Leonora Watkins, which the sisters meant was a sign to go with Leo, then a packaged arrived from Bodega Bay, where Leo ordered a pair of earrings for Piper, when the sisters were looking in the Book of Shadows, the pages flipped to an entry regarding Mariners, making the sisters think it was a sign towards Dan because he played baseball for the Seattle Mariners. Ultimately however, the signs were to help them find Prue, who had been captured by Bane Jessup. Breakfast in Bed After Piper spent the night at his home, while she was asleep, Dan prepared breakfest for her and served it to her in bed. The two then made plans on how they were going to spend their day. Drazi A demon of Hate, Drazi used a ring stolen from Cupid to tear the relationships that Cupid created apart. When Cupid came to the sisters for help, Drazi targetted Prue and Piper's relationships with Jack Sheridan and Dan. Using the ring, Drazi implanted thoughts of disdain and hatred in both Dan and Piper's minds for each other while they were at P3 causing them to become extremely displease with eachother. However, Phoebe and Cupid discovered what was happening and reminded the two couples what they love about each other, rekindling their romances and ultimately weakening Drazi. Investigating Leo's Past Wanting to ensure Piper wasn't in harm's way, Dan hired his brother-in-law to investigate Leo's past because he grew suspicious of Leo when he was always hanging around the sisters, staying nearby and answering his questions with answers that pertained to another time perioud. Dan found army records, certificates and other information that he presented to Piper, warning her that the only record of a Leo Wyatt was one that said he died in the 1940's. Piper assured Dan that she knew everything there was to know about Leo, but Dan wouldn't let it go. : When Leo was alone at P3, Dan arrived and began fighting with Leo, punching him. Piper showed up wanting to know what was going on and froze Dan with her power of Molecular Immobilization before he could punch Leo in the face. Leo explained he just came in hitting and he didn't know what was going on, but Piper told him to deal with it, and unfroze the room as Leo backed away causing Dan to hit the wall instead. Moving On and Learning the Truth About the Halliwells After realizing she wanted to be with Leo, Piper accidently made a wish to a Genie where she said she wished Dan would be able to move on with his life causing Dan to age in time, to the point of extreme old age. Not knowing what was happening, Dan arrived at the door of the Halliwells for help. Piper was shocked by what happened, realizing it was because of the wish she made. Piper shared her secret with him and he learned Leo was a Whitelighter when he orbed out in front of him. Truly Moving On Wanting Dan to be happy, after a battle with a Dragon Warlock and fixing the Genie's wishes, Piper wished that Dan truly move on with his life, after which Dan put his house up for sale and decided to move back to Portland, Oregon. He and Piper shared a final smile and wave at each other before Dan walked into his house, closing the door. Category: Charmed Universe Category: Mortals Category: Piper Halliwell's Love Interests Category: Friend of the Charmed Ones Category: Season 2